Mad About You
by The Aluminum Monster
Summary: Expectations. They ruled my life. What would everyone say when they found out the girl of my dreams, the love of my life, was a guy?" Slash, Peter/Riley. More chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1

Mad About You

Summary: Expectations. They ruled my life. What would everyone say when they found out the girl of my dreams, the love of my life, was a guy? Slash, Peter/Riley.

A/N: Alright, so I know Riley's only out to Peter, but I made him out to everyone in this story to make it work a little better. Don't worry, I'll explain it. This is based off a book I read, except the book was with two girls instead of guys. I decided I could make it work with guys. Hope you like it!

_Peter's POV_

The first time I saw him, it didn't even cross my mind. He was new to the school, just starting up his senior year here. He had longer, curly hair then and I remembered thinking that he looked like a tough jock……the type of people I didn't hang out with. I had Sav, Danny and Spinner, my band, my music buddies. I had Darcy too, and was completely happy with her. So could I ever predict the crazy future for Riley and I?

It turned out we were in the same science class together, and had assigned seats next to each other. We started to grow closer, and eventually ended up becoming friends. He was a lot nicer and different then I thought. I guess they're right when they say don't judge a book by it's cover. We had a lot more in common than I thought. He played football and soccer and ran track. I liked to run and Riley convinced me to go out on a whim and try out for the track team. That's when things started to get weird.

We both trained for track together, going for runs in the woods, and we hung out a lot more than usual. We started going over to each other's houses and hanging out outside of school. I actually really enjoyed it. I wasn't really used to having friends, and didn't really know what it was like, so having Riley around was kind of a milestone for me. I was in a strange place relationship wise, since Darcy had just broken up with me I and was sort of dating Mia, but being with Riley made me forget about all that. Until one day he decided to try something.

It was a totally normal day. We were at my house, playing Wii, hanging out like we usually did. I was having trouble with some of my boxing moves, so he agreed to help me out and show me some. He was showing me some stances, and the next thing I knew, his hands were clasping my wrists and he was staring into my eyes. Before I could say anything, he closed his eyes, leaned in, and pressed his lips to mine forcefully. I was completely shocked. I had no idea what to do, so I rejected him and pushed him off of me.

"Whoa!" Was pretty much all that left my mouth. It's all that could. And it wasn't because I was upset that he had just kissed me. He clambered over to his bag embarrassed, and quickly left.

I remember watching as he rushed out the door, feeling shocked, scared and excited after what had just happened.

* * *

So there was a little bit of an awkward stint in our friendship. He was embarrassed to no end about the kiss and I kept nagging him about it. Luckily, we were finally able to talk it through and work things out and just go back to being friends again. That was a good thing too, because shortly after we became friends again, he started taking steroids to make himself more manly, and it was Peter to the rescue on that one to try and convince him he didn't need steroids to make himself more of a man.

So we worked through that one too, and I was convinced he was ready to move on and come to terms with his sexuality. I was wrong. He decided he wanted to use the new girl at school. I guess he decided she was the perfect beard for him. I felt kind of bad for her. She was nice, and didn't deserved to be used like that. She could have been out dating real, straight guys.

And that's when I was convinced Riley had gone insane. The new girl, Fiona, broke up with him due to her suspicions that he was gay and he basically tried to date every girl in the school. He was determined to do anything to prove he wasn't gay. He even tried to see a psychiatrist to make him "un-gay". I really started to worry about him. He wasn't himself. Me and him went out one night to pick up chicks and he got so drunk he was puking for almost a week afterwards. I brought him home, completely shit-faced that night, and suddenly the next day, he came up to me in the hall and told me I was right; he was gay.

I was honestly happy for him. I had watched him pretty much go through hell trying to deal with being gay, and now that he accepted it, things would be a lot different. They were different for me too. Mia left me for modeling, naturally, and I became addicted to meth. Fun. If Riley hadn't been there during all of that, I wouldn't have been able to deal. I sold my loft to Spinner and moved back in with my mom. Even more fun. I get to go back to her constant nagging about college applications, school, grades, girlfriends and my social life. Didn't miss that much. Sav, Danny and Spinner basically kicked me out of the band and replaced me with a girl(thanks guys, that says a lot about your thoughts on me) so I was back to being a loner.

Except I wasn't. Riley was still always by my side when I needed him. I helped him in his time of need, and he helped me in mine. He even managed to help me get a girlfriend. After working things out with Fiona, he managed to convince her I was a good guy and set us up on a date. Shortly after that, we started dating and we've been a couple since.

So everyone was happy at last. For a week, anyways. Riley told me that he didn't want to come out officially until after high school. I totally understood that. He didn't want to deal with the crap from people at school. At least at college he'd be with a whole new group of people. But unfortunately, high school is high school and things spread like wildfire. Someone saw Riley going to a Gay Straight Alliance meeting……and everything went downhill from there.

He got it all……the names, the insults, the gestures, the whispers and pointing in the hallway. But he amazed me……it didn't bother him. He let it happen. He got so much crap from the guys on the football team, it scared me. I was afraid he was gonna get bashed. But he was tough, and I knew the guys on the team didn't want to mess with him because he could easily murder all of them.

So the world knew Riley was gay(except for his family)and they knew that Fiona and I were an item. They knew that Riley and I were best friends and were almost inseparable by now. I was happy. Very happy. But with Riley, things started to change. I started to get a little _too_ happy with him.

"So, I take it you had a "good" night last night?" Riley asked, approaching me at my locker. I looked over at him and grinned.

"I don't think "good" describes it exactly. More like……great, awesome, fan-fucking-tastic." I said, describing my sex with Fiona. Riley and I high-fived.

"Alright man. Well done. I couldn't even get that far with her."

"That's because you wanted the same thing that was in _your_ pants to be in _her_ pants too." I joked. He blushed and hit me. My stomach fluttered when he touched me. That was weird.

"Hey, I know I'm "out and proud" by default, but that doesn't mean you have free reign to make gay jokes anytime you want."

"Aw, are you becoming one of those really insensitive people who finds everything to be offensive?" He smiled.

"Maybe I am. Are you becoming one of those people who has to make a joke out of everything?"

"Maybe _I _am" I said as we headed to the locker room to change for our track meet.

When we got in, some guys from the hockey team were in there. They were getting ready for their practice. A couple of them noticed Riley and I walk in and smirks instantly came across their faces. I was nervous, but Riley seemed totally fine. He was used to this.

"Hey, you guys might want to hurry up and put your clothes on. Homo-boy's here." They joked to their friends who were in the middle of changing. Riley rolled his eyes and ignored the comment. We both headed in the opposite direction of the guys, and right as we were walking past the showers, they made another remark.

"You and your boyfriend going to take a shower together, Tinkerbelle?" Riley stopped dead in his tracks. My heart started beating faster. Riley didn't turn around.

"I would shut the fuck up if I were you, Johnson." He said.

"Why? What's gonna happen if I don't? Are you gonna rape me? I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?" He laughed. Riley clenched his fists and ran back to the kid, grabbing him and starting to punch him. I ran to Riley, trying to pull him off of the kid, who was bleeding like crazy. The kid's friends were trying to pull Riley off of him too.

I finally managed to get him off and hold him back. The kid quickly got up and left the locker room with his friends. Riley was panting and looked like a rabid dog. It finally registered in my head that I was holding onto him tightly while he was panting and breathing heavily and my heart started beating faster again. I got a……_different_ image in my head. I quickly let go of him and tried to push the thought of Riley and I doing dirty things together out of my head.

"Christ, I hate assholes like him." Riley said, opening his locker, grabbing his clothes from it and slamming it shut.

"I still don't know how you do it dude." I said. He shrugged, pulling his shirt off. I gulped loudly, feeling nervous again. Why did this keep happening?

"You just saw how I do it. It's their choice, really. Most of them shut up after the first one or two comments and I just move on, but if they don't, they get what's coming to them." I nodded and started to change too.

I tried my best not to look at him to avoid the weird feeling in my stomach and the sexual thoughts about me and him. It worked, but it worked too well. I forgot why I wasn't looking at him, and looked over at him to ask a question. I turned my head and froze when I realized he was only in his underwear. I just stood there, staring at him.

Holy crap. He was……hot. Really hot. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He slid a pair of shorts on and looked over at me with a confused look. The confusion on his face quickly changed to surprise and he stifled a laugh.

"Um, dude……uh……" He nodded his head downward. I quickly looked down, and turned around, trying to shield the enlarged part of my body in front of me. I stood with my back to him for a while, to embarrassed to speak. He finally spoke.

"Uh, hormones getting to you?" He asked. I blushed, not facing him.

"Hormones, yeah, can't stand 'em." I laughed, nervously.

For the rest of the time we changed in silence. It wasn't hormones. I knew that, and I know he did too. He caught me staring at him in his underwear, and then I got a boner. Right, that's just my hormones. But I appreciated that he didn't confront me and lied to make me less embarrassed.

What did he think of me now? I already rejected him once and I wasn't gay. I kept getting all these weird feelings around him now, though. What did that mean? Was my body just in the mood to experiment? I didn't want to experiment. I had a girlfriend, and I liked her too much to want to mess around with another guy behind her back. That would just be……weird. Riley was a friend and _only_ a friend. We'd never end up being anything more……right?

_Fin_

**Alright, so I know that there are probably some Marco/Dylan like elements in this and they'll probably continue to appear, but not because I'm really unoriginal and want to steal all of the Degrassi writers ideas. I want to do a gay relationship with Peter and Riley and it's not my fault Degrassi already beat me to it with Marco and Dylan, so if anything seems ripped off, it's only because it had to be to make the story work. Also, I appologize for summarizing and recaping so much early on in the story, but that also had to be done. So please don't kill me. Review instead.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mad About You

Chapter 2

A/N: So I'm finally done with the summarizing of past events that you've already seen in episodes……I should be moving onto my own writing now.

_Peter's POV_

I was at my locker the next day, praying that I would get all my things before Riley got there. I didn't want to face him after what had happened yesterday. At the track meet, we could easily avoid each other. We participated in different races and could hang out with the other guys on the team. But right now, I was alone, and if he came to his locker, we couldn't really avoid each other.

I shut my locker and spun around quickly, nearly crashing into Riley. We were so close we were almost touching and I could feel his breath on my face. It was extremely……erotic. And awkward. Well, there was no avoiding him now. I quickly backed up from him.

"Dude, yesterday……" He started. I turned around. There was no way I could face him while he was talking to me about this.

"Yeah, I know, it was……weird."

"No shit. Dude, I was half naked and you……you……got _excited_ ! You were staring at me……Peter……do you……are you……?"

"No! No! Riley, come on! I have a girlfriend, and you've seen the way I act when the girls on the track team run by. I'm not like that……I was only looking at you because I had to ask you a question and like you said, it was just hormones. It wasn't you." Nice Peter. That was real convincing. I'm sure he believes you. He looked away and laughed.

"You're right. You're right, I'm stupid. I don't know why I would think that, you're not gay. There's no way you are. I'm sorry dude, I was really out of line, I shouldn't have just assumed like that." _You're not stupid. You're far from stupid. You're perfect. Wait, stop! Stop thinking that!_

"Hey, it's not your fault. It's-" I was interrupted by the sound of my girlfriend's voice. I was mostly relieved, yet slightly upset.

"Good morning handsome." Fiona said, grinning at me. I smiled back and turned around so I was facing her and my back was to Riley, who turned back to his locker.

"Good morning yourself, beautiful." I said, greeting her with a kiss.

_Get turned on, get turned on, get turned on!_ I thought to myself, trying desperately to enjoy Fiona and I's kiss. Alright, well it's not that I didn't enjoy it……I just wanted to feel something. Anything. _Finally, there it is! _There was some sort of a spark. It was small, and I didn't feel much, but it was there. I quickly pulled away turned around to see Riley's reaction. He had been watching Fiona and I kiss and turned around when he caught me looking at him.

I felt a sense of accomplishment when I saw the slight trace of jealousy in his expression. Jealousy? Why did I want him to be jealous? Jealous of me? Jealous of Fiona? That didn't make any sense. I didn't want him to be _jealous _of me, I wanted him to be _with_ me. No I didn't! Stop it! You're not like that! Jesus, he's your friend! Stop thinking about that!

"Earth to Peter……anyone in there?" Fiona asked. I turned back to her. My thoughts were completely wrapped around Riley.

"Uh, yeah, sorry. I just got kind of distracted." I said, turning back to Riley, who made eye contact with me when I said that.

"Well I wish you would be a little bit more distracted by your girlfriend then your surroundings." She joked. I faked a laugh and a smile.

"You know you're the only thing that can ever _really_ distract me. Especially your kissing." I leaned in and kissed her again. We broke apart and she smiled.

"Well that certainly makes up for your ADD moments. I'll see you later." She said, hugging me and walking off.

I turned back to Riley, who had a smug expression on his face.

"Don't say anything." I said.

"Dude……distracted? Really? That's putting it lightly." I wasn't sure if that meant he knew that he was the one distracting me.

"Whatever. She bought it, isn't that all that matters?" I asked. He rolled his eyes and shut his locker.

"I sure hope not." He mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She's your girlfriend……you shouldn't have to worry about whether or not she bought one of your made up excuses. If I was her, I wouldn't let you pull crap like that. I would be worried if I were her."

"Riley, we're not like that. Our relationship isn't based off of lies. Alright, yeah, we lie sometimes but it's not like that at all." He shrugged.

"Whatever dude." He said on his way down the hall.

"Aw, come on. Don't "whatever dude" me."

"I'll "whatever dude" you if I want to." He joked. I loved how we could never stay mad at each other and would always find a way to joke about the bad stuff.

We got to our science class and took our seats, just beating the bell. I looked over to ask him a question and noticed a piece of paper sitting on top of his binder with a list of girls names on it. I glanced at it, then back at him.

"Hey, uh……what's that?" I asked. He took the piece of paper and stuffed it in his pocket.

"It's uh, just……this thing……my dad wrote."

"And……?"

"He……he still doesn't know that I'm gay and he was really upset about what happened with Fiona, so he keeps trying to find ways to get me a girlfriend. He decided that if he made a list of girls that he thought would be good for me, that would make things all better."

"Ri, you're gonna have to tell him eventually. This kind of stuff, the making lists of girls crap, is gonna kill you."

"It's really not that easy Pete. You don't know my dad……he's not the type that you'd see marching down the street in a gay pride parade if I came out……he's the type you see swearing and screaming "fags" at the people at the gay pride parades. Look, I've spent so much of my life trying to make him proud of me and telling him I'm gay will just ruin all of that."

I looked down, speechless. I never realized how much Riley wanted his dad to be proud of him. He's always been riding his back and making him work like crazy, especially in sports. His dad was always pushing him to be the best and be perfect, and I guess gay didn't really fit into the perfect category.

That would suck if I couldn't tell my mom I was gay at the risk of her kicking me out or not speaking to me anymore. I knew Riley didn't want to tell people at school, that made sense, but not being able to tell your parents……that must be killing him. I've met his mom, she's definitely not as tough or intimidating as his dad……I'm sure he could tell her without having to tell his dad.

"Hey." I whispered, taping Riley on the shoulder. He turned to me.

"What if you tell your mom? She's not nearly as bad as your dad, and I'm sure she'd understand. I'm sure if you talked to her she wouldn't tell your dad either."

"Are you kidding me? My mom's my dad's crony. Alright, yeah, she would be supportive and wouldn't kill me like my dad would, but she would report back to my dad. At night, before they go to bed, they talk……I used to think that I could tell my mom everything I couldn't tell my dad, until I heard her talking to my dad one night, and she was telling him the stuff I talked to her about earlier in the day……the stuff I told her not to tell my dad. There's no way I could tell her this……she'd let it slip to my dad, and I'd be out on the streets in a matter of no time."

"But what's so bad about being gay? Why does your dad hate it so much?"

"I don't know Peter! He just does, that's just him! It's not normal, it's not what a guy is supposed to be. It's not "how he raised me". It's the same reason everyone else hates gay people, I can't explain it."

"Wow, well uh……I'm really sorry dude. I didn't think this was that bad. I'm really sorry……well look, if anything ever does happen, like if your dad ever finds out……you can always come to my place. I'm here." I said, reassuringly.

He looked down and smiled.

"Thanks man. That……that means a lot."

For a minute, we looked into each other's eyes, and there was this instant spark and connection between us. _Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me_ was all that came through my mind. Any time we looked into each other's eyes I wanted to kiss him. I started moving closer to him and was leaning in. It didn't even occur to me what I was doing until I was interrupted by Jane.

"Hey, Peter." She asked, taping me. Both Riley and I moved as far away from each other as possible. I didn't even realize until later that Riley had been leaning in too.

"What?!" I snapped at her. Why was I so pissed at her? For interrupting Riley and I's "almost" kiss? A kiss that would have happened in front of the class, and would have made everyone think I'm gay……which I'm totally not. Yeah. I'm not. No way.

Jane gave me a look and looked kind of taken aback.

"Dude, chill, I was just trying to ask if you could tell me the homework on the board. I can't see." She reassured me.

"Oh, uh……sorry." I turned around, embarrassed, and looked over at the board to tell her the homework.

"Pages 180 to 190, questions 1 to 6." I said. She wrote it down and looked back up at me again.

"Thanks……you alright, dude? You seem kinda……jumpy."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. You just caught me at a bad time." She glanced from me to Riley, who's face was bright red and stuffed in his text book.

"Bad time is right……everything OK with……" She gestured to Riley, who wasn't paying attention.

"Why wouldn't everything be alright with us? We're fine. I'm fine. Everything's fine. It's not like we're a couple or anything." There was a long pause. Jane looked scared.

"Are you on meth again?" She asked. I sighed.

"No, I'm just……I've got a lot going on in my head these days."

"Alright, well if you ever need to talk about everything you have going on in your head, I'm open."

"You don't strike me as the type of person who likes to do the whole "talk" thing."

"Well you're a dude. I can do guy talk. Girl talk makes me wanna puke."

"Whatever. Everything's fine with Riley and I. It's nothing." As if on queue, the bell rang and one her way out, as she passed by my desk, Jane stopped.

"Everything's fine, huh? Because avoiding each other after you almost kiss is the definition of fine." She added before leaving class. Riley got up and left too, leaving me alone.

So Jane almost saw our "almost" kiss? It was that obvious? Who else sitting behind us saw it too? We might as well have been full on making out, because I'm pretty sure everybody saw us. Holy shit. What's happening to me? I've never once felt this way about Riley before. I didn't like this. It was making me……gay. I wasn't gay. I didn't want to be gay. I had a girlfriend, I had girlfriend's before her……Riley was just an experiment. Yeah. That's it. A test. My mind was just playing tricks on me. I just had to play along until the game was over. That was all I had to do. It would all be fine. Right? Oh yeah……I think.

_Fin chapter two_

**So there's chapter two. Chapter three will be coming soon to a theatre near you. Look out for it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mad About You**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: I got so many positive reviews about chapter two that I couldn't wait to post chapter three! Plus I'm also having a lot of fun writing this, so I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_Peter's POV_

I wandered over to my table at lunch and sat down, feeling completely sick and out of it. I put my head down in my arms on the table and sighed loudly. I tried to tune out everything around me until Sav spoke.

"Hey man, you alright?" He asked, joining me at the table. I slowly lifted my head to look at him.

"Hm. Yeah. Just feel like crap." I complained.

"You don't look so good dude. You should probably think about going to the nurse."

"Why? So she can give me an icepack, let me lie down for 20 minutes and then tell me to go back to class? Dude, I'd be better off just sitting through my entire math class then going to the nurse." Sav shrugged and picked up his sandwich.

"Whatever. Just thought I'd suggest it."

I sighed and rubbed my head.

"Look, Sav, it's not you, I'm just……not all here today." I said. I looked up and saw Riley walking by. My heart started to beat faster.

A part of me saw this as an opportunity. An opportunity to talk about what had happened during science. But I also didn't want to talk about it in front of Sav and Danny. I at least wanted to say something. Anything. I wanted to clear things up, I didn't want him to stay mad at me. I hated when he was mad at me.

"Hey, Riley!" I called. He looked around until he found me. He didn't look thrilled. He wandered over and sighed.

"What?" He asked. I turned around so I was facing him and lowered my voice.

"Dude, science today, what almost happened……look, I don't really know what that was, but I don't want it to make things awkward for us." I said. He glared at me and shook his head.

"You don't get it, do you? First with what happened in the locker room, then with what just happened during class? All these weird things keep happening with me and you, and you just deny it all? What's going on Peter?!" Riley demanded.

I was speechless. What could I say? I wasn't even really sure of what was going on. Weird things were happening with us and I couldn't explain them. I just sat there with my mouth shut for a good minute before thinking up something to say.

"I don't know. I can't explain it. It doesn't even make any sense to me. Nothing does. My life's a confusing mess." I said. He looked at me for a minute, like he was pondering something. After a few minutes he spoke.

"After school. I wanna talk to you." He said.

"Um, you're standing right in front of me. Why can't we just talk now?"

"Alone." He said, taking off towards his table of "jock" friends. I turned back around to Sav and Danny, who both had opened mouths and looked shocked.

"What? Is there a cheerleader stripping behind me?" I joked. They didn't laugh along with me.

"Did that just happen?" Danny asked.

"Peter, what the hell was that?" Sav asked.

"What do you mean? Riley and I were talking……so what, he's my friend?"

"Are you two just talking or secretly hooking up with each other?" Sav asked, somewhat sarcastically. I didn't get the sarcasm at the time so I blushed and got extremely defensive.

"What?! Why would you even think that? Riley and I aren't like that at all, we're just friends! Oh my God, why does everyone think we're a couple?!" I screamed.

The area of the cafeteria near us got quiet and I saw Riley staring at me, wide eyed and looking like he was about to kill me. I heard laughing and looked to my left, where Jane was trying to hide laughter.

"I gotta go." I said, grabbing my bag and heading out of the cafeteria.

I thought I knew what awkward felt like, but nothing could describe awkward better than the moment I just experienced. I didn't actually announce that I had feelings for Riley to everyone……which I totally don't. It's just my stupid, experimenting mind that's making me THINK I have feelings for him. That makes sense, right? Of course it does. You have feelings for Fiona, and ONLY Fiona. Riley's just……there.

I was headed for the library. I decided I would wait there for lunch to end before I had to go back to class. I heard someone behind me, and I didn't bother to turn around. I didn't care.

"Peter, wait up." I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. It was Riley. I was surprised he followed me. He was pissed in the cafeteria.

"It's pointless trying to talk." I said. He put his hand on my shoulder and stopped me.

"No, it's not. Seriously, what's going on with you? You're not like yourself at all."

"I don't know. I really don't. I'm just……really, really confused. I have a lot of thoughts and feelings and……I'm just trying to figure it all out." He moved closer to me and sighed.

"You know who else was "confused" for a while?" I gave him a look.

"Ri, I'm not like that. I'm not like you, I'm not gay."

"I felt the exact same way for a while. I wasn't gay either, I wasn't "like that." But if you are……then you are. You can't do anything about it." He explained.

"No, no, there's no way. I have a girlfriend, I've had other girlfriends, I like girls. Definitely."

"Oh yeah? And how many times do you have to keep reminding yourself of that? If you were straight you wouldn't have to." He said.

"Will you stop?! I'm straight! I've always been straight and I always will be!" He grinned.

"Are you so sure of that?"

"Yes! I think……I don't know. With you around it's hard to tell……" I said. He moved even closer and he started playing with my shirt. Holy crap. What was he doing? Whatever it was, I was kind of liking it.

"That's the point." He said grinning, leaning in for "the kiss".

I was ready. I wanted him to do it. I wanted him to kiss me. No I didn't! Shut up! Fuck you, annoying little inner conscience voice!

We were getting closer and closer, our lips were inches apart……and we were interrupted by Fiona.

"Hey Peter." She said, crossing her arms. Riley and I moved as far away from each other as possible. I looked over at Riley, who of course looked jealous, but under all that jealousy was a hint sadness. He looked like a five year old who had just been separated from his mother. It made me want to cry. But I didn't. Instead, I grabbed Fiona and pulled her into a heavy kiss

The bell rang in the middle of our kiss, and I saw Riley storm off from the corner of my eye. People were walking by us with the usual wolf whistles and "get a room" comments. I didn't care. After seeing this kiss, there was no denying I was straight. It was hard not to get turned on by this kiss.

We pulled apart and Fiona looked surprised. I heard someone clapping and looked over to find Sav and Danny standing nearby.

"Now that's what I call a kiss. I take back what I said before in the caf." Sav said. Danny nodded.

"I'm surprised either of you are able to breath right now." He said.

"What can I say? Her sexiness drives me crazy." Fiona grinned at me.

"That's so sweet. You never say anything like that. Thanks." Fiona said.

"Don't thank me. You deserve it." I said. She kissed me lightly.

"I love you." She said.

Whoa. She never said that before. She decided that right now, in front of Sav and Danny was a good time? Right now, in the middle of the hallway at school? I couldn't say it back. Not yet. Luckily the bell rang again to warn us that we were late to class.

"Shit. I gotta go. Mr. Simpson will be pissed if I'm late. See you later?" I asked. She didn't look thrilled.

"Yeah. Later." She said, her heels clicking loudly on the floor as she stormed down the hall. I just turned around and went the other way towards my math class.

I had to go through the rest of the day, left with the thought of Fiona being pissed at me because I couldn't tell her I loved her and Riley and I nearly making out in the middle of the hallway.

Why was it that God liked to torture me so much? I was straight one minute, and nearly kissing my male best friend the next. Why wouldn't he let me make up my mind? I didn't love Fiona. I just liked her. But I didn't love Riley either. Yet anyways. I mean, I never would love him more than a friend. I had no reason to. Except for his awesome smile, his cute haircut, his fun personality, his hot body……stop!

The day finally ended and I couldn't wait to get home. I was at my locker and half expected Fiona to show up. She didn't. I was actually pretty happy. Isn't it sad that I was happy my girlfriend didn't show? I didn't like to see her. Well I did sometimes……I liked to talk to her as a friend and we had a lot in common. Oh no. She was my "gal-pal", wasn't she? If I were gay, I mean. Every gay guy has one close "girlfriend" that he can talk to. Riley doesn't really have one……he's too much of a guy to be a real gay guy.

I left my locker and headed outside, so wait for my mom to pick me up. Yes, I was a senior in high school and had to wait for my mom to pick me up. I had a license, but I didn't have a car. Another example of my bad luck. I was sitting outside the school on the front steps when I felt someone sit next to me.

"You got your license……how long ago?" Riley asked.

"A car is kind of required in order to get some use out of the license……what about you? You have a car." I commented.

"Dad's car broke down so he has mine while his is in the shop." He explained. I nodded and it was silent.

"So, uh……I'm sorry about what happened with Fiona today." I said, breaking the silence.

"Why? She's your girlfriend, you have every right to kiss her."

"But I just ignored you and started making out with her." He shrugged.

"So? I don't care, I would have done the same if it were my boyfriend." I shook my head.

"No, you wouldn't have. Because you and I were……we almost-"

"Kissed?" I blushed.

"Um, yeah." He sighed.

"And I know that was uncomfortable for you, it was different, you've never been that close to a guy before."

"Except for when you ACTUALLY kissed me." I joked. He rolled his eyes.

"Not counting that half-ass kiss that you rejected." He laughed. He paused before taking my hand. I gave him a surprised look.

"Look at me all you want. I'm not letting go."

What could I say to that? Nothing. It was perfect. So I didn't look at him. I squeezed his hand and moved closer to him so our legs were touching.

"So what does this mean?" I asked.

"I don't know. Friends with really small benefits? Maybe it's just a heat of the moment kind of thing. Your not gay, so……"

"I don't care. I like this."

"So kiss me."

That was uncalled for. It's not everyday your best friend asks you to kiss them. I leaned in so our faces were closer. Our lips touched for a millisecond before I jumped up at the sound of my mom's car horn and flew into the front seat.

"Are you feeling alright?" She half-laughed.

"Just drive." I said. She shrugged and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Mom, you didn't see anything happen with Riley and I when you pulled up, did you?" I asked, somewhat frantically. She gave me a confused look.

"Like what? Were you fighting, is everything OK?"

"But you didn't see anything?"

"Peter, what did you do?" There was still a part of her that worried that I would go back to my troubled, "bad boy" past.

"Nothing……he was just uh, showing me……this thing that he didn't want anyone else to see." I could tell she still didn't believe me, but did anyways to spare herself of my horribly, made up excuses.

"As long as you aren't in trouble." She said.

Wow. Nice going, Pete. You couldn't have made it more obvious that you almost just kissed your best friend. If your mom found out……oh my God. Awkward feelings. Alright, think about something else for now. Think about Riley……just Riley. Relaxation can occur……

_Fin chapter three_

**Onto the next**


	4. Chapter 4

Mad About You

Chapter Four

A/N: This is probably one of the best bunch of reviewers I've ever had! I really can't thank you all enough! You guys are amazing, and I really appreciate all of your reviews. You don't know how much it means to me to receive such great feedback, considering I'd life to be a future journalist/writer someday! I really love writing, and I'm glad I can share my talent with people who really enjoy reading my work! Thank you so much!

_Peter's POV_

I had a dream last night. A dream about Riley……and me. We were……screw it. Do I even have to say what we were doing? Let's just say I woke up to find out that it was a……uh, _special_ kind of dream. The words I would use to describe my feeling while waking up would be: wet, hard and horny. I'll let you figure that out on your own. I guess I had been pretty _excited_ the whole night and was moaning in my sleep, causing my mom to come check on me because she thought I was moaning for other reasons……reasons that weren't of a sexual nature.

When I woke up, I got it……the pestering and awkward questioning from my mom. And it was worse than I thought.

"Good morning." She said, grinning widely at me. I yawned and ran a hand through my hair.

"Morning." I mumbled, grabbing a mug from the cabinet to pour myself some coffee.

"Are you feeling alright?" She asked. I gave her a confused look.

"Yeah……why?"

"Well, I heard you moaning in your sleep last night so I went in to check on you to make sure you were alright. You looked alright, but you kept moaning and mumbling."

Thank God for sheets. She didn't see my boner. But she was probably still going to ask me about my moaning.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. It must have been my dream."

"What was your dream about?" My mom should have been a police officer. She knows how to question.

"Um……lots of stuff. I don't really remember." She shot me a look. Uh oh.

"It's not good to lie to your parent, you know." She said, a hint of humor in her voice. Did I mention she was great at getting answers out of people too?

"It was a……um……uh, a……"

"A what?"

"A sex dream, mom. Alright, it was a sex dream. You got it out of me, are you happy?" She grinned.

"Peter, that's ok. It happens to all of us. Don't be embarrassed."

Oh mom. She was such a……mom. Almost too much of one sometimes. Oh well. Someday I would really need her motherly ways. Especially with everything that was going in my life right now, I knew there would be a day where I would break down and I would just _really_ need her.

_Later On……._

Luckily, today was Saturday. I could stay home and think. Think about life. Think about Riley and I, and our relationship status. Friends with benefits. Barely even benefits. We haven't even kissed yet. We _almost _kissed……but that's not a benefit.

I wanted to kiss him……so bad. But I just couldn't. There was too much in the way. Too many _people_ in the way. I wish Riley and I could just run away. Run away to a remote island, with nothing and no one. Somewhere where we could be alone, where we could be together and we wouldn't have to worry about being interrupted by my girlfriend or my mom.

So I guess it was useless to try and push it out of my head now. The "gay" thing, that is. I was gay, wasn't I? It sure looked like it. After all these years of dating girls and trying to impress them……all I really wanted was a guy. And it only took one guy to show me that.

But maybe I wasn't……I was probably just confused or bi. I personally liked confused better. I just had some figuring out to do. I would get over it.

I sighed and stood up, deciding I should probably take a shower. I dragged my feet into the bathroom and undressed slowly, stepping into the shower and standing there, not moving.

I managed to put some shampoo in my hair and rub the bar of soap over my body, but after that I could really only just stand there and let the warm water hit me. I didn't feel like moving, so I just stood there and started thinking again. It was dangerous when I was thinking. I would be out for a while. The water finally started to get cold, so I turned it off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around my waist.

I ran a hand through my wet, messy hair and left the bathroom. I was headed for my room, when I realized I had left my shirt on the couch. I rolled my eyes and wandered into the living room towards the couch, when I crash into something-_someone_.

At first I thought it was my mom. Until I remembered that my mom wasn't home. Plus this person's body type was a lot tougher and muscular. I looked up. It was Riley. Neither of us had moved.

So there we were. I was shirtless, in nothing but a towel, and he had one hand on my waist, trying to keep himself up. Our faces were inched apart again and both of us were panting lightly. I felt his hand move down my waist and begin playing with the towel. It was driving me crazy.

He was leaning in this time, not me. I didn't care. I was ready for a kiss, as always. I wanted him too. We were close. So close. It was going to happen this time. We were alone and nothing could interrupt us. Closer, closer, closer………come on, just do it already! Kiss me! Almost there……here it comes……and here's my mom.

I nearly knocked Riley over when I pushed him off of me. My mom gave us a slightly confused look when she saw our extreme awkwardness.

"Did I interrupt something?" She asked. Both of us blushed furiously and shook our heads.

"No! I was just uh, getting out of the shower and went to grab my shirt and bumped into Riley……wait, why _are_ you here?" I asked. It didn't even hit me that he was in my house un-invited. Not that I had any objections……

" I left my wallet here the other day so I thought I'd stop by to get it. I knocked on the door but nobody answered so I figured I would just come in and grab it. I didn't think you'd mind."

"No, not at all, it's fine." Yet again, there was an awkward silence. My mom finally spoke.

"So uh, I spoke to your father earlier today. He wants you to come to his dinner party tomorrow night." I shot my mom a look.

"Is he serious? I haven't spoken to him in what, 6 months, and now he all of a sudden wants me to come to his house and hang out with his new wife and daughter and eat fancy food with a bunch of fancy ass, rich snobs? No thanks." I said.

"First of all Peter, Angel is more than just your father's new daughter, she's your half sister. And second of all, I think it would be really good if you went. I know you aren't crazy about your father, and I'm not either, but he does actually love you Peter, and I think it would be good if you saw him once and a while."

"He's an ass to me mom! I'll show up, he'll say hi, and then leave me to sit awkwardly in the corner alone for the rest of the party while his rich friends point and stare and whisper about Jeff's "ex-drug addict, juvey son." It's the same at every stupid dinner party." I complained, pulling my shirt on.

"It can't be that bad. Besides, you're eighteen now, just go to this last one and next year when you're on your own in college, you can decide to go or not." I sighed. I knew she wasn't going to give up unless I agreed to go.

"Fine. I'll go. But this is the last one." I said. My mom just shook her head and continued into the kitchen.

I turned back around and went back to my room, with Riley in tow. Crap. I forgot Riley was still here.

"Hey, I'm uh, sorry about just barging into your house without asking or knocking or anything." Riley said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Nah, it's alright. Don't worry about it. You and I are close enough friends by now."

"Yeah, but I didn't know you were in the shower……or that you'd only be in a towel." I laughed.

"Yeah, that was a little awkward. But it's fine, it's not like I was completely naked or anything." He blushed.

"Right……but we kind of almost……"

"No we didn't." I was stern when I said that.

"Dude, were you there? You can't honestly say that didn't happen."

"I can, and I did. It's nothing Riley, just drop it." I said.

"Peter, this is _third_ time we've almost kissed. Are you saying there's absolutely _nothing _going on between us?"

"Yeah Riley, I am, because there _isn't_ anything going on between us. I'm not gay. You even said so!"

"Then stop! Stop playing these games with me! I've had enough! You say you're not gay, so stop trying to kiss me! You either do it or you don't. Peter, if you're not going to stop then I can't hang around with you anymore." That concerned me. I didn't want to stop seeing him all together.

"Well then I'll……I'll fix me. I'll work things out with myself."

"It's not always about you Peter! This time it's actually about me! I want to stop hanging out with you because you're making this hard on _me._ I……" He stopped and turned away. I came over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You what?"

"Forget it. It's not important. Look, just promise me you'll stop doing what you're doing and we can still hang out, alright?" I nodded.

"Deal. So for starters, I want you to help me get ready to go my dad's stupid thing tomorrow night. Can you come over like……an hour before?"

"What, so I can help you pick out the perfect outfit and do your hair? We're not chicks, Pete."

"I know, but you're like a……confidence booster for me. You'll make me forget about all the comments the upper crust idiots at the party make." He grinned.

"Good to know I can help."

"So will you come over?" I said, slightly begging. He shrugged.

"Sure, why not? I've got nothing better to do." He said sarcastically. I hit him lightly.

"You're an asshole." I joked.

"A little bit, yeah." He said. We both laughed.

I was glad we were both able to joke together again. Thank God we were able to make up after every argument. I don't know what I'd do without him. As long as things could go back to normal and be good for tomorrow, me and Riley were fine. I mean _I_ was fine.

_Fin_

* * *

**I wasn't crazy about this chapter. I didn't really think it was my best. Also, I had to randomly give Peter's dad a name. I don't think they ever mentioned his name in the show, so I created one.**


	5. Chapter 5

Mad About You

Chapter 5

A/N: This is it everyone……the chapter you've all been waiting for. The long-awaited kiss is finally here. Oh, and their kind of based off of the characters of Luke and Noah from the soap "As The World Turns"……I'm kind of a soap opera geek.

_Peter's POV_

Today was the day of my dad's stupid dinner party. I wasn't looking forward to it. Luckily, it was Sunday, so I didn't have to try and sit through a day of school before going to deluxe-land.

To be honest, I was actually kind of nervous about going to my dad's. I barely ever saw him and didn't know what to talk to him about. I'd only met his new wife once, and she pretended like I didn't exist. "Hi" was the only thing she said to me. She didn't even say "nice to meet you". Because to her, it probably wasn't nice to meet me. She seems like the type of person who had her dream wedding and life all planned out, and got it all until she found out her perfect, rich husband had an 18 year old, drug addicted son.

There I go again, with the whole "drug addict" thing. Riley and Fiona are always "stop calling yourself that, that's all in the past, you're done with meth." But it will always be there. I was addicted to drugs, it made me crazy, everybody knew, and it really fucked up my life. It was kind of hard to just move on from that. Sure I didn't lose everybody-I still had Riley, Fiona and my mom. But nothing was the same as it was before I became addicted to meth. My life took a complete turn-around.

I woke up that morning and lied in bed for a good 10 minutes, waiting to see if my mom would come in and tell me I had to wake up, like she did for school every morning. She didn't, so I figured she was either still asleep or out doing something; she always ran errands on Sunday mornings for some reason.

I turned my head to look at my clock. 11:00 AM. I had two hours to get ready. I sighed and rolled out of bed. As I was headed to the bathroom for a shower, I stopped, and locked the main door to the loft. Not that I was afraid of Riley, but if he did come over again looking for something……we would probably actually end up kissing this time.

I took a quick shower and got dressed in what I considered to be "casual, yet fancy" wear. Those were the kinds of parties my dad had. "Casual, yet fancy" parties. I didn't care how I looked, but I knew my mom would say something and I knew I would get tons of dirty looks from the party guests. I chose a good shirt, but I knew I was going to ruin it before the party, so I took it off and decided I would just wait to put it on. Nobody was home, so I could get away with walking around shirtless. Once I had finished changing, I wandered back into the living room and collapsed onto the couch, grabbing the remote to see what was on tv.

I was in the middle of channel surfing, when there was a knock at the door. I realized I forgot to unlock the door, so I figured it was my mom. I stood up and unlocked it, propping it open, and Fiona was standing there.

"Uh, hey……what's going on? Why are you here?"

"Am I not allowed to come visit my boyfriend?" She asked, letting herself in.

"Well……you are. I just……have this dinner party thing for my dad in a couple of hours and I kind of have to get ready soon."

"Aw come on, you don't have ANY time for me?" She said, seductively. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"It's not that, it's just……now's not really a good time, Fiona." She moved closer to me and started moving her hands up and down my body. I lightly pushed her off of me.

"Fiona, stop." I said. She looked shocked.

"What's the matter with you? Are you breaking up with me or something?"

I sighed.

"No, I……I'm just not in the mood right now. I really need to get ready, I don't have that much time left."

"Can't we just make out for like, 20 minutes?" I'd never seen her act like this before. She was acting hornier than any male I knew.

"Fiona, I said NO!" I yelled. She stepped back and gave me a shocked expression.

"Fine. I'll leave. But the next time you come looking for sex, I hope you know you're not getting any. And I hope you know you're not getting any of me anymore either!" She screamed, grabbing her bag and storming out.

"Fiona……come on." It was too late. She already left. It was a pointless argument. I had officially lost interest in Fiona.

I wished it didn't end that way though. I wish we had talked it through and I wish I was able to tell her what was really up. But she came at the wrong time, and I wasn't in the mood to deal with her.

I put my shirt back on and went into my room to start getting ready. About five minutes later, the door opened and I heard someone's voice.

"Peter dude, you here?" It was Riley.

"Yeah, I'm in my room." I heard him shut the door and his footsteps heading to my room. He poked his head(probably making sure I wasn't naked) and came in.

"Alright, I know I'm no fashion maven, but dude, you're really not gonna get away with wearing that shirt." He laughed. I looked down at it. I thought it was fine.

"What's wrong with this shirt? It's casual."

"Yeah, if you're going to a high school party, not a fancy dinner party. Look, you said you didn't want your dad's friends to whisper about you and you did ask for my help, so……"

"Okay, okay, you can find me a new shirt." He wandered into my closet and flipped through random articles of clothing before pulling out a white, button down shirt and a black tie.

"A tie? Come on."

"Drug addicts don't wear ties. The fact that you did meth will never even cross their minds."

I rolled my eyes and pulled off my other shirt. I looked over and noticed he was staring at me.

"Sorry. It's not that I have a crush on you or anything." He blushed briefly after saying that. "It's just……any shirtless guy for me is kind of…… " He started.

"No, no, it's ok, I understand." He handed me the tie and I turned around to the mirror, attempting to put it on. It wasn't working. I'd never really learned how to put on a tie……

"Here, let me help. It may seem like anything my dad ever taught me was only sports related, but he actually taught me some other useful life tips, believe it or not." He said, working with the tie around my neck.

"Well it paid off, because you're doing a good job." I said as he finished tying the tie. He stayed standing in front of me and looked at me.

"You look good. You look clean and……far from a drug addict."

"Thanks." I stared into his eyes. Damn he had nice eyes. Neither of us moved.

"What is it?" He asked quietly. I shook my head.

"Nothing." And that's when I knew I had to do it. I leaned in and kissed him.

He closed his eyes, but briefly broke apart, mostly from surprise. We didn't stay that way for long. He leaned back in again and kissed me harder. The kiss was hot and lasted a pretty long time, but we didn't quite get to making out before he pulled away.

"Wow……look at the time, you better go. You're gonna be late."

"Uh……yeah, you're right. See you later?" I asked as he was heading out the door. He stopped.

"Call me tonight. We'll talk." I knew what he meant by that. He didn't mean it in a negative way, he meant that we would talk about what had just happened.

"Wish me luck." I said. He still didn't move from the doorway. He turned around and slowly walked over to me. He lightly brushed my hair back behind my ear and kissed my forehead.

"Good luck." He grinned. I was glad he could do that without it being too awkward now.

He left, and I turned back around. That was……different. That's certainly not what two teenage boys do when they hang out……I was surprised he even kissed me back. After telling me to stop screwing him around and stop sending him false romantic signals, he kissed me back. And it was a damn good kiss too. Better than any kiss I had ever had with a girl. Maybe he was just an overall good kisser. I'll definitely have to put that to the test……

I grinned to myself as I grabbed my wallet and headed out the door to my car. The kiss put me in a good mood for my dad's dinner party. With that on my mind, I would hopefully be able to ignore the ignorant, rich ass holes around me. Nobody would have to know why I was so happy. I kissed a girl for all they know. As long as this kiss wasn't a one time thing, things would definitely be getting better.

_Fin_

* * *

Talk about a rushed chapter……not only until after I finished writing it did I realize how fast everything went……oh well. I just wanted to get rid of Fiona and get right to the slash, what everyone's reading this story for.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mad About You**

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Sorry if I seem a little slow with updates. I get sidetracked with other story ideas easily. So don't get too mad if I don't update on time or anything.**

I came into school the next day, happier than I'd ever been. I would get to see Riley again and was really curious to see how he'd greet me today. I was hoping it would be different than our usual greeting, if you know what I mean.

I was walking down the hallway when I noticed him standing near his locker, talking to some of his friends from the football team. He was turned around, so I decided to test our new relationship. I came up behind him, threw my arms around his waste and kissed his cheek.

"Good morning, handsome." I said. He jumped and turned around quickly, pushing me off of him and nearly knocking me over.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?!" He screamed. I looked at all his friends, who had expressions mixed between shock and laughter.

"Uh……we……" He looked back at his friends and quickly came up with an excuse.

"Why the hell would you pull an April Fool's joke like that? To make fun of the fact that I'm gay?" I knew that he wasn't serious, but he seemed legitimately angry.

"No! I wouldn't-"

"Whatever. Just don't do shit like that." So that's what he thought of my romantic gestures? Shit? Nice to know.

"Alright, I won't. Sorry." I said angrily before heading off in the opposite direction. So I guess the kiss was just a one time thing? Fuck. He seemed into it. He got my hopes up too. Bastard.

"Peter, dude, wait up." I heard him say, following me down the hallway. I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"What?" He stopped and looked down.

"I……I didn't mean what I said. But you really can't do stuff like that in front of the guys from the team, in the middle of the hallway. We're not……together." I gave him a look.

"Um, we kind of hooked up yesterday dude."

"Yeah thanks, I know, I was there. But that doesn't make us "official" or anything. We still have a lot of work to do if we want to have any form of a relationship."

"If the guys on the team know you're gay then why was what I did such a big deal?" I asked.

"Because that wasn't about me. They don't know that you're gay and nobody else does either. Look, I just don't want you to go through what I had to go through when everyone found out I was gay. I want you to be safe." He said. Wow. He was a protective boyfriend. Well, not yet anyways. We weren't dating yet. Soon. Maybe. Hopefully.

"But I don't care what people think of me. I don't care if they know I'm gay."

"You think that, but wait until everyone is giving you weird looks and calling you "fag" in the hallway and spreading rumors about you hooking up with different guys in the school."

"Well……you got through it. I'm sure I could too."

"Not yet, OK? It's too soon. We only just kissed yesterday and you really need to think about if you're ready to be gay and date another guy."

"But I am." I said. He shook his head. He was about to say something else when the bell rang.

"Look, meet me outside after school. We'll talk then, OK?"

"Just talk?" I asked. He turned around and winked.

"Maybe more, if you're lucky." He grinned. I smiled and began walking down the hallway. Maybe things would work out between us after all.

* * *

I was sitting on an old picnic table outside near the ravine, waiting for Riley to show up. I was hoping he wasn't gonna ditch me. I don't think he'd do that though. He was the one who asked me to meet him, not the other way around. I pulled out my phone, about to text him, when I heard footsteps and looked up. It was Riley, heading in my direction and he smiled when he saw me. Once he reached me, he pulled me in by the front of my shirt and kissed me passionately.

It was extremely unexpected, but I wasn't complaining. He pulled away, with me still sitting on the picnic table and him standing, and smiled.

"I've been waiting all day to do that." He said, playing with the collar of my shirt.

"I think I can say the same thing." I said, kissing him again. I could easily get used to this. We broke apart and I draped my arms around his neck.

"So……what's this little "rendezvous" all about?" I asked.

"Us." He said, pulling away from my embrace.

"What about "us?" We're……we're sort of together now, aren't we?" He shook his head again.

"No……not yet. I can't date you yet, not officially. I need to know some things first." He started pacing around with his hands behind his back.

"Alright……ask away." I said.

"If we're gonna be together……I need to know that you're gay. You can't just be "confused" or "figuring it out" and none of this bisexual crap either. I need to know that you'll stay with me and won't leave me because of some cute new girl, and then dump her and go back to dating guys. You have to be committed to being gay and……dating me." He said. I stood up and walked over to him, taking his hands.

"I think I can promise that." I said, grinning. He took his hands away.

"No. I don't need you to "think". I need you to know, Peter. If you wanna be with me, you have to know." He was starting to sound angry, but there was also a hint of sadness in his voice. I cautiously put my hand on his shoulder, hoping he wouldn't shrug it off violently.

"I've never heard you talk like this before. Are you alright?" He laughed kind of nervously, but still sounded sad.

"This is gonna sound really gay, but I'm……I'm scared. I've never been in a serious relationship before, especially not with a guy and I……I'm……I just don't wanna get hurt." I was honestly shocked. He was one of the toughest, manliest guys I knew and he was at the verge of tears, talking about how he didn't want to get hurt in a relationship. I turned him around so he was facing me and stroked his cheek.

"I won't ever let you get hurt. I'll always be here and I'll never abandon you and leave you alone. I'm not going anywhere." I said, running a hand through his hair. He started to smile again but was still trying to hide the fact that he almost cried.

"I was hoping you'd say that." He pulled me in for a kiss again, starting a make out session……on the picnic table.

Alright, so it was uncomfortable and a little awkward, considering this was the place people went to hook up and anybody we knew from school could walk by and see us. But a part of me didn't care……this was what I wanted and……well, what I liked. But of course, no first make out session would be complete without an interruption. Just as he was about to unbutton my shirt, I heard a voice, causing us to sit up quickly.

"Well, well, well. Will you look at that." I looked over Riley, who was still straddling me, and saw Jane smiling. Riley quickly climbed off of me and tried to fix his hair.

"Um……uh, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well I would ask you two the same thing, but what I saw just explained everything." She said. I stood up too and re-buttoned my shirt.

"Really……what are you doing here? People usually only go here to……hook up." I said, blushing.

"You guys really proved that well. Well, believe it or not, I came here looking for you, stud muffin." She said, gesturing towards Riley.

"Me? Why?"

"Your dad's here. He's storming around the front of the school asking for you and calling your phone. He's pretty pissed."

"Shit." Riley said, grabbing his phone and checking it frantically. "Fuck. Sorry Pete, I gotta go. I'm at risk of being killed. I'll call you later." He said, giving me a quick kiss on the lips before rushing off. Jane and I both stood there, staring at Riley and he walked away.

"So……I'm guessing you have a lot of questions?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Not really. I can't say I didn't see this coming. And I think I speak for a lot of people when I say that."

"Why? What have you heard? Are people talking?" I asked, nervously.

"Where have you been the past four years? People are always talking, moron."

"Jane, what are people saying?" How did people know already?

"Well……Fiona's been telling people about how you rejected her when she put out and how she's walked in on you and Riley in……questionable positions multiple times. And then this morning, Bruce and Derek said you came up behind Riley, hugged him and kissed his cheek." She said, crossing her arms. I turned away and rubbed the back of my head.

"Crap……so I'm guessing people are buying it?"

"Sort of. I mean it helps now that everyone knows that Riley is actually gay. But a lot of people still believe you're straight and don't trust Fiona because she's still "the new girl." And Bruce and Derek always make stuff up, so the sensible, intelligent people like Sav and Danny, who don't believe the bullshit they usually make up, aren't buying it." She explained.

"So they still think everything's……normal?" Not that Danny and Sav would be dicks about me being gay and dating Riley……but I didn't want them to know. Not yet, anyways. And I wanted them to find out from me too.

"Well I mean, EVERYONE knows that you and Fiona are no longer an item. You can thank her for that." I rolled my eyes, but encouraged her to keep talking. "But for the most part……nobody really suspects anything. It's just like any other stupid rumor that floats around school, like something Chantay and the other Power Squad girls would make up." I sighed a sigh of relief and turned back to Jane.

"Thank God. Hey, You're not gonna tell anyone about this, right?" I asked nervously. She laughed.

"My lips are sealed, bro."

"And what about the fact that Riley and I are gay? That doesn't bother you at all, does it?"

"Hey, the gayer the better. And the fact that you two are cute guys making out makes it all the more worth while." I smiled.

"Thanks Jane."

"No problem, dude. Hey, if your secret ever does get out and puts you through hell……I'm here to talk."

"Thank again. That's……really cool of you."

"Consider me your honorable fag hag. No offense, if that offends you."

"Don't worry, it takes a lot to offend me. And besides, it's coming from you. I know it's nothing personal." I joked. She laughed and started to head off.

"See ya later Pete." She said.

"See ya."

I started to think again. So now I was gay, had a boyfriend, a "gal pal"……and was in danger of having all my secrets being revealed to the school. Well……I guess things could be worse. Maybe.

Fin

* * *

**So……I was a lot more pleased with this chapter then the last. The story will hopefully be starting to pick up now, now that Peter and Riley are actually a couple. And it will be even more fun because they'll have to do everything secretly, which is really fun to write.**


	7. Chapter 7

Mad About You

Chapter 7

A/N: So I'm in Degrassi mode right now and I'm writing chapters for this fic like crazy. I'm really into it!

Riley and I have been together for two weeks now, and it's really been working out. We did a good job of keeping our relationship a secret, and it was actually kind of fun sneaking around too.

We were at my house one day, making out on my bed, when I had a revelation. Every time Riley and I went somewhere, whether it be to make out or just hang out, we always went to my house. I'd been to his house a couple of times before we started dating and I was only introduced to his parents as his "friend." I'm kind of glad it was only that though. I can only imagine what his dad would do if Riley came home and introduced him to his new boyfriend. It made me shutter just thinking about it.

I tried to pull away from his rough embrace around my body and the firm grip his teeth had on my lower lip so I could try and ask him something.

"Hey." I managed to slip out through heavy breaths.

"Not now." He panted, sliding his tongue into my mouth. I tried to push him off again, but he wouldn't let go. He just kissed harder. As he pulled away to breath for a minute, I got my question in.

"How come we never go to your house?" He paused for a minute, before stopping completely and sitting up.

"You know why we never go to my house." He said.

"But I don't. I mean I've met your parents before, as far as they know I'm just your friend. There's no reason we couldn't do what we do here on your bed." I grinned. He rolled over so he wasn't straddling me anymore and sat on the bed next to me, looking angry.

"No, we CAN'T do what we do here at my house. Not with my parents downstairs and in the house. It's too risky." I sat up and slid my arm around his bare shoulders.

"Isn't there just as much of a risk of my mom walking in on us here?" I asked.

"Your mom isn't like my parents. She wouldn't go all psycho and she probably wouldn't care that you're gay." He said, disappointed. I sighed and rubbed his shoulders.

"I know we've never really talked about this before, but……why is it that you're so afraid of your dad finding out about you being gay and dating me?" I asked.

"Have you _seen_ my dad? He wouldn't hesitate to kick my ass if he found out I was gay. If he found I wasn't normal, wasn't what raised me to be. He raised me to be an athlete, with a wife and two kids, living the perfect life. He wants me to relive his life, and……keep the family gene going. I have the looks, the athletic ability, the popularity, the grades……and I'm gay. My dad wouldn't care that I had everything else. There's that one bit of……un-normalness that ruins it." He seemed like he was about to start crying again.

"Wow……I never knew it was that bad. I'm really sorry Ri." He shook his head and looked down.

"Don't be. It's not your fault I have an insensitive, homophobic asshole for a dad. Look, it's really nothing against you Peter." He started laughing. "And it's definitely nothing against making out with you." I kissed the top of his head and caused for a minute.

"Do you really feel that strongly about your dad? I mean I'm not the biggest fan of my dad either, but I don't think I'd ever go as far as to call him an asshole."

"It's……it's really complicated. I can't fully explain it to you. Or anyone, for that matter. Look, can we just drop this subject and go back to what we were doing before?" He said , grinning seductively.

"Sounds like a plan to me." I said, leaning down to kiss him.

* * *

I sat down in physics the next day, when Jane turned to me.

"So……how're things with stud-muffin going? Have you got him into bed yet?" She said, winking.

"Only to make out, unfortunately. I don't……I don't think he's really……ready. I mean, his still a virgin and I'm not, and I think he's kind of…….I don't know, embarrassed by that. And I don't think either of us are completely comfortable with the fact that it's……well not the type of sex we thought we'd ever end up having, if you get what I mean." She nodded.

"Gay sex? Yeah, I'm not as dumb as you think. Anyways, have you ever talked to him about it before? Do you know that he's embarrassed or are you just assuming he is because he's never done it before? Maybe he's dying to do it, but thinks you don't want to because it's not what you're used to."

"Maybe……it's kind of an awkward topic to talk about. I don't really know how to bring it up casually."

"Well before you started dating, talking about sex was just casual guy stuff, wasn't it? So why can't you just pretend your just friends again for a minute and ask him." I thought about it for a minute.

"It's worth a shot, I guess."

"What's worth a shot?" Riley said, taking his seat next to me. I turned to Jane who silently encouraged me not to change the subject.

"Hey, uh……after school. Do you think we could maybe go to your place today?" He looked down and shrugged.

"Fine. You won't let it go, so……why not?" He said.

"R-really? Are you serious?"

"Hey……how bad can it be? There's always the chance my dad won't be there."

"There's the positive thinking I've been looking for." I said, intertwining my hand in his. He gave me a look and snatched it away.

"We're in the middle of class." He said.

"Right, I know, sorry." He must of saw the hurt expression on my face because he spoke again.

"Peter, remember, I don't do that to be mean, I really don't want you to get hurt."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. My safety is important to you and all that crap." I said in a somewhat mocking tone.

"It is……what, you don't believe me? Pete, I……" He stopped mid-sentence and instantly went back to note-taking.

"You what?"

"Forget it. It's not important right now. Just forget I ever said anything."

"Well can we at least talk about it after school at your house?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." He kept his eyes focused on his notebook and wouldn't look at me. Jane tapped me and I turned around.

"You honestly don't know what he was going to say?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No……should I?"

"Oh my God, you are SUCH an idiot!"

"Was it bad?! Is he cheating on me?! You're scaring me!"

"I'm not telling you! Ask him after school, and when he tells you, you'll feel like a jackass."

"Fine." Was the best comeback I could think of. I really didn't know what he was about to say. You can never REALLY tell with Riley.

* * *

Riley pulled into his driveway and turned the car off. He sat still for a few minutes and stared straight ahead, taking a deep breath. I took his hand.

"Relax. It's not gonna be that bad. You don't have to tell him I'm your boyfriend or anything. I'm still your friend, just like the first time I met him. You're allowed to have guy friends."

"What if he thinks something is up though? The only girls I ever brought home were Anya and Fiona and you know how both of those relationships went over. They were the only people I ever really brought home after school and they were both dates."

"So……?"

"Well now I'm bringing you home……what if my dad catches on?"

"It won't even cross his mind, trust me." I reassured. He smiled at me.

"Thanks." He said, bringing me in for a kiss. Our first real kiss in his car. For some reason the idea of it being in a car was extremely sexy. I started to run my hand through his hair when we heard someone call his name.

"Riley? Is that you?" We both quickly pulled away and moved as far away from each other as possible. Riley got out of the car and slammed the door behind him.

"Hi mom." He said. I got out shortly after. She looked me over and grinned.

"Hello. Peter, right?" She said, shaking my hand.

"Yeah. Nice to see you again Mrs. Stavros."

"So, what are you two up to? Just hanging out?" By this point I was pretty sure she caught a glimpse of us in the car and meant a lot by "What are you two up to?"

"Yep. We have this physics project we need to work on that's due on Thursday that we really need to get a head start on it, so we'll be up in my room." Riley said, grabbing my hand to lead me up to his room.

I could see his mom giving us a questioning look as he led me inside, but I figured she wouldn't be the one to flip a shit if she found out Riley was gay. I was actually pretty convinced she already knew……I think it's just a mom instinct thing to know when your kid is gay.

We were halfway through his living room, approaching the stairs, when the moment Riley was dreading happened. His father showed up. He saw Riley and I's hands and Riley smacked my hand away.

"Riley……who's this?" He said, sizing me up.

"This is Peter. You've met him before." He gave me another look.

"Yeah. Nice to see you again." He said slowly. I was honestly afraid right now.

"You too." I replied.

"Peter and I have a physics project to work on, so uh, we're just gonna head up to my room to work on it." Riley wouldn't make eye contact with his dad. There was so much tension in the room, I felt like I was going to explode.

"Alright. Don't spend too much time on it. You've got a couple of hours until dinner. Is _he_ here for dinner?" He pointed to me rather than actually asking me. Uh oh. I think he knew what was going on.

"No, Peter will be gone before dinner. Right?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, my mom will want me back." His dad nodded.

"Well, I don't wanna keep you from your school work. Go ahead." We started up the stairs when his dad stopped us again. "Oh, and Peter……maybe you can try and talk Riley into getting a new girlfriend……I think he's well over Fiona by now."

"Sure thing, Mr. Stavros." Riley barely let me finish my sentence before dragging me up the stairs to his room. He slammed the door and collapsed onto his bed, throwing a pillow over his face.

"They know. They absolutely fucking know." He said. I joined him on the bed and pulled the pillow off of his face.

"So maybe they do know? Who cares? They're going to have to find out eventually. And if they aren't cool with it……then they don't really love you. Because any parent who doesn't like that their kid is gay, doesn't like their kid."

He turned to me and placed a soft kiss on my lips. He started playing with my hair and stared into my eyes.

"I love you." He said. That's it! That's what he was going to say earlier! Jesus, I was an idiot.

"I love you too." I said, returning the kiss. The kiss started off slow and progressed as Riley rolled over on top of me. I grinned through the kiss and opened my mouth some to allow his tongue to enter.

I could fell him moving his hands down my body and he eventually pulled my shirt off. I did the same to him, and next he was headed for pants.

Crap. What if this was _it?_ What if this was the moment? I wasn't ready, I didn't have any protection……wait a minute. I don't have to worry about that. I didn't have to worry about getting him pregnant and neither of us had any STD's……damn. I loved being gay and in love with my best friend! Sex was worry free. Plus we both knew we wanted to do it with each other, so we didn't have to worry about the emotional baggage either. How did I not always know I was gay? Gay sex rocks!

He was undoing my pants and I could feel him start to slide them off, when the door to his room swung open and his mother was standing there.

"Oh dear! I'm sorry!" She said, turning away. Riley flew off the bed(legitimately flew……I'm not joking) and pulled his shirt on.

"Mom, please don't tell dad!" He yelled. His mom came back into the room and I fixed my pants quickly. Riley was panting heavily and was about to burst into tears any second.

"Relax honey, I'm not gonna tell him anything.

"Mom, I'm serious you CAN'T tell dad about this……please." He was actually crying a little bit. His mom walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"It' alright sweetie, I won't say a word. Your secret's safe with me." He pulled away from his mom's embrace and sat down on the bed.

"How long have you known?" He asked. She sighed and joined him on the bed.

"I don't know……since you started junior high, I suppose. You never talked about girls or commented on how cute girls were like all your friends. You never had any girlfriends up until your senior year of high school and even then, they didn't last more than a few days……I guess I always knew. Mother's instinct." See? I told you.

"Does dad know?"

"Lucky for you, no. He still thinks you're straight as a ramp. Riley looked relieved. There was a brief silence before his mom turned to me.

"Well I must say, you made the right choice in choosing a boyfriend." She winked at me and I blushed. That was only slightly creepy……

"It might be best if you DON'T hit on my boyfriend, mom." He joked.

"I know, I was kidding." She stood up and headed towards the door. "Well I need to go start dinner. I'll let you finish your "physics project." She winked again and shut the door behind her. Riley and I just turned to each other and laughed, completely relieved.

_Fin_

* * *

**Another one down. Onto the next.**


	8. Chapter 8

Mad About You

Chapter Eight

A/N: Alright, so a few chapters ago was the first big step in Peter and Riley's relationship and this chapter(and probably the next)will be the next big step. I'll let you figure it out on your own.

_Peter's POV_

They say that most relationships have their ups and downs. Lately, for Riley and I, our relationship has only had downs. It was getting harder and harder to keep it a secret, and people at school were starting to catch on. Luckily, the first people to find out weren't the ones to be jerks about it and tell everyone else. But that didn't stop it from being awkward.

"Hey Pete!" Sav called, chasing after me down the hall. I stopped and turned around.

"What's up?" I asked. Yeah, they kicked me out of the band, but we managed to work some things out after that and stayed friends.

"We're having a little jam session at my house after school today and Jane's not gonna be able to make it…do you wanna take her place for today and come jam with us?" He asked. I was kind of shocked he asked…but I wasn't gonna refuse.

"Yeah, sounds cool…but I don't know any of your songs or anything." He shrugged.

"So we'll do some old ones. The ones we did with you, no big deal. This is just for fun."

"Alright then…yeah. I'm in. Hey, my mom's gonna be out after school today…wanna move it to my place, like old times?" I offered. That was a good way to get back in with them. Sav's face lit up.

"Yeah man, that's awesome! My parents will be thrilled, they won't have to give the house up. Cool Pete, thanks! I'll let Danny and Spin know!" He said excitedly heading off to class.

Nice. I was gaining trust back from my old friends. There, I had _one_ good thing happening in my life. Other than Riley, of course. I loved Riley…but I didn't love how complicated it was to keep our relationship a secret.

While I was on my way to Media Immersions, I saw Riley heading in my direction, looking pissed. That was never a good sign.

"Uh oh, what happened now?" I asked, sarcastically.

"I'm quitting football." He said. Alright…. I really wasn't expecting that. He nearly had me speechless. Football was his life.

"Excuse me? Why?"

"Because I can't do it anymore. I can't do the names, the insults, the insensitive ass holes on my team who won't shut up. They give me crap everyday and I'm sick of it! Yeah, I'm gay, who gives a fuck? I've been out for how long now? I can't do it anymore!"

"So you quit? Since when are you a quitter? You've never quit anything before because someone called you a stupid name. Just tell them to fuck off, or hell, beat their face in! Riley, you love football, you're one of the best players on the team! You really wanna give that all away? Now, your senior year of high school, when you could easily have 6 football scholarships?" I asked. I had no idea where all of this was coming from. We never fought.

"It's not like that. It's not like that at all! I'm not just quitting because someone called me a name! It's so much more than that Peter, you have no idea. You try going to the locker room everyday and not being able to change with everyone else because everyone thinks you're staring at their dicks. Try playing tackle football and being accused of quote "ass raping" someone when you tackle them. I tried to tell them to fuck off, and to them that translates to "I want to fuck you." It's constant. It's everyday, every minute. Any little thing I do just gives them an opportunity to make fun of the fact that I'm gay. I just can't do it anymore Pete!" He was so distressed. I felt bad…yet I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"Alright…so you quit because of the name calling. Now what about the scholarships, your talent, your future? Riley, you could be a pro football player! There are universities out there that would KILL to have you on their team. Did you even think about that?" I shouldn't have kept yelling…but I would hate to see Riley throw away his future because of a couple of jackasses on the football team.

"Of course I've thought about it! I know I'm good at football, and I know I could get on a university team." He said, matter-of-factly.

"So why did you quit? Riley, this is the rest of your life we're talking about!"

"Maybe because I'm not going to university next year!" I stopped myself from saying anything else. Did he just say what I think he said?

"Are you…are you serious? Ri, what happened?" Since when was he not graduating?

"This year…coming to a new school, crushing on you, figuring out whether I was gay or not and coming out…schoolwork took a backseat. I stopped caring, and stopped working. I was failing tests and quizzes left and right, wasn't doing homework and was either sleeping or worrying about everything that was going on in my personal life during class. I mean sure, I have good grades now, but it's the end of April. It's too late to come back."

"Did you apply anywhere? I mean, you never know, there might be one university out there willing to accept you." He shook his head.

"No. That's a lost cause. Peter, I got F's and D's in every subject except art. No college would accept that."

"But you did great in grades 9, 10 and 11.…so it shouldn't matter that you sucked this year."

"You know what they say….you screw up your senior year, you're through. Most kids slack off senior year, so that's their threat. It's too late for me. I have to repeat grade 12." I was about to say something else when the bell rang and he rushed off, almost as fast as he could.

So he was gonna be stuck here in this hell hole while I was out enjoying college life? I had it all planned out too; we would both go to Toronto U, he would play on the football team and most likely take random, unnecessary classes, and I would font a band and study music. We'd room together(so not seeing each other wouldn't be a problem) and we'd get to make out and have sex as much as we wanted. But now, he would be stuck here, roaming the hallways and being picked on and I would have to go to college without him. Great. Life just couldn't get any better.

* * *

I had just finished cleaning out my place and setting up some of the band equipment when there was a knock at the door. I checked my phone to see what time it was. 3:45. Sav, Danny and Spinner weren't coming until 4:00. They definitely weren't early people, so it wasn't them. I sighed and headed over to the door to answer it. Much to my surprise, Riley was standing there, looking like a sad puppy.

"Hey…what's up?"

"I feel bad about not really talking to you about me not going to college." I nodded.

"Yeah…you should have talked to me about it. It's kind of an important issue. But I don't blame you for not wanting to talk about too." I said, taking his hand and leading him over to the couch.

"This is really important though, Pete. This is basically the rest of our lives. I'll always be one year behind you now, and everything's gonna change." He said. I could tell he was afraid I was going to break up with him now. He wasn't even close.

"So? Why should that change anything? We'll still be together, and sure, it will be hard not seeing each other everyday, but we can deal. There's weekends and breaks and even the occasional nighttime visit." I said, seductively. He paused for a minute before a small smile came across his face and he turned his head to me.

"I love you so fucking much." He half-laughed and leaned in to kiss me. If only I had this little thing called "self-control", I might have been able to make that kiss short and sweet. Instead, I turned it into a make out session and lost track of time. Yeah…not so good on my part.

I guess I just completely tuned out the sounds around me and missed the knocking on the door, because about five minutes into our make out session, the door opened and in walked Sav, Danny and Spinner.

"Whooaa." Was all that came out of Danny's mouth. Spinner just laughed and put his drumsticks down.

"Been here, done this." He said, referring to the time he found out his friend Marco was gay.

"Um…wow. This isn't something you see everyday." I quickly got up off the couch and left Riley there.

"Guys…uh, um w-what time is it? Is it four already?"

"It's 4:10." Sav said.

"Oh…uh, um…sorry about this guys, I kinda lost track of time and was busy uh-"

"Making out with your boyfriend?" Danny joked.

"Y-yeah. Sorry." There was an awkward silence as everyone tried to ponder what just happened. Sav finally spoke.

"Peter…how long have you been…gay?"

"Um…for a couple of months now." I said awkwardly, knowing they would be angry that I didn't tell them sooner.

"Why didn't you tell us? Pete, we're your friends. This is the kind of stuff you tell your friends." Danny said, angrily.

"Yeah, this is a pretty important thing dude. I mean, you were dating Fiona and barely ever touched her or kissed her, and the next minute you were broken up with her. And then you were always ditching us for Riley and started sitting with Riley at lunch…I mean, I guess the signs were all there, but you really should have told us."

I don't know why they were getting like this. Why couldn't they understand that this wasn't really an easy thing to cope with and just "telling them" wasn't the first thing on my mind when I realized I was gay.

"And how long have you and Riley been….making out?…Peter, what's going on?" Sav yelled.

Could they have put me in a more awkward position? I thought for a minute, and finally decided to just bite the bullet and stand up for myself. Riley was upset and needed a confidence booster, so I decided to show him what his boyfriend was willing to do for our relationship.

"Alright, you know what guys? There's a reason I didn't tell you. First of all, because I knew you'd act like this. I knew you'd get all weird and awkward all of a sudden. And second of all, I don't know if you know this, but being gay and coming out isn't exactly the easiest thing to do. Guys, I haven't even come out to my mom yet! Look, it's not that I don't like you guys, but you really never know how people will react when you come up to them after years of being straight and say, "Hey guys, guess what? I'm gay and am currently hooking up with the quarterback of the football team!" Guys, this isn't easy!" I screamed.

The room went silent and I felt Riley come up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. Everybody looked away, except Spinner who nodded.

"Fair enough. Hell, you made it easy. You gave it to them straight up. If you were Marco, the beginning of grade ten would have been so much easier for me." He said.

"You're right. We don't know what it's like. And we had no reason to blow up at you like we did. I'm sorry Pete." Danny said. Danny was always the peace maker.

"Me too. I probably should have guessed that being gay wasn't easy…I guess surprise just got the best of me. Sorry dude." Sav said.

"Don't worry about it. I probably should have told you anyways. But who cares? Let's just let this go and jam, alright?" I said, trying desperately to move on from this topic. They all shrugged and picked up their instruments in agreement. Well…I guess I cleared things up then.

After the jam session, that lasted for about a good hour and a half, the gang packed up and left. While Riley was finishing cleaning up the remaining band equipment, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I figured it was one of the guys saying that they had forgotten something, so I pulled it out to check. It was a text from my mom saying she'd be gone for a few more hours; the teachers conference was running behind schedule.

After I contemplated what the message had said, I started to put the pieces together. It was a Friday night, my mom would be out for a few more hours, and Riley and I were alone. Absolutely perfect.

I slipped my phone back into my pocket and approached Riley on the other side of the room. He smiled as he saw the seductive grin on my face. I pulled his towards me and began stroking his arm.

"What's this all about?" He asked. I moved my hand up his arm and draped my arms around his shoulders.

"Everything I said today…the way I stood up for myself…I did it for you." I told him. He smiled and kissed me.

"I thought you did. Because I've always wanted to say the same thing. You stood up for both of us." He said.

"Riley…when we were talking about college earlier and you said you'd always be a year behind me…well after I graduate, you'll only have a year left of college. After that year's up, we'll both be done with school forever…and then we have the rest of our lives to be together." He looked up at me with surprise.

"Did you just…?" I grinned.

"Propose? Yeah. I did. Spend the rest of your life with me." He kissed me again and gazed into my eyes.

"I couldn't think of a better way to spend it."

I took his hand and led him into the bedroom. This was it. I knew it. It was the perfect time. I pushed him onto the bed and straddled him, pressing my lips to his fiercely. I started to move my hands down his body, much like the way he did to me when his mom walked in on us. I pulled his shirt off and was thrilled with what I would get to grope. Riley was one of the most athletic people I knew, so I really got the best of the best when it came to abs.

Not soon after, he pulled my shirt off too and he had rolled over on top of me. His hands were quick to get to the button and fly of my jeans and he had them off in no time. I tried to get his off in the same amount of time, but he pretty much ended up taking them off himself. Riley had only been letting out small moans and grunts of pleasure from time to time, but when he started to play with the elastic of my underwear, I unintentionally let out the loudest sex moan I think anyone's ever heard.

"Fuck, sorry." I said as he planted kisses up and down my chest and neck.

"Don't apologize." He laughed, running his tongue along my teeth. Well at least he was easy-going about this.

He finally reached his destination and had my underwear off.

"Now I can see why you've had so many girlfriends." He laughed as he removed his own boxers.

"And I can see why there were so many girls who _wanted_ to be yours." I joked back.

"Just shut up and enjoy the ride." He aid, turning me over.

"Then let the games begin." I said.

_Fin_

* * *

**So there. This was the longest chapter, just for the sole fact that Peter and Riley are horny teenagers that needed to get it on. So that's that.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mad About You**

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: Not much to say about this one. Basically, their at a high point right now, which can only mean one thing: it's all about to come crashing down soon.**

_Peter's POV_

I woke up around 3:00AM and had to pee like a fucking horse. Riley's arm was draped across my chest and his head buried in my shoulder. I slowly removed his arm from my chest and tried to do the same with his head, but he was unfortunately a light sleeper. He woke up and nearly bashed his head against mine.

"What time is it?" He asked groggily.

"3:00." I responded.

"Christ. What time did you fall asleep?"

"I don't know. Not that long after we did it." He shifted and snuggled up closer to me, beginning to kiss my neck again and work his hands up and down my body. Dammit. He wanted another round. Too bad. I was tired and had to piss.

"I have to pee." I stated, lightly pushing him off of me and getting out of bed.

I crawled around on the dark floor, searching for my boxers while Riley complained.

"Aw, come on. You're no fun. You wake up after sex and go to the bathroom? No second round? I guess we know who the girl in this relationship is." He joked. I sat up and shot him a look.

"Fuck you." I said, throwing a shirt at him from the floor. He just laughed and threw it back. I finally found what I was looking for, and slid them on to eliminate questioning from my mom if she caught me crossing the hall naked. When I stood up, Riley grinned and started laughing again. I rolled my eyes.

"What is it now?"

"You look good in my underwear." I looked down and noticed that I had put on his boxers instead. I started to slide them off when he stopped me.

"Keep them on. You're only going across the hall, right? Why should it matter what…or should I say _who's_ underwear you're in?"

"Whatever. I'm going to the bathroom. Just don't leave this room. On the off chance my mom wakes up, I really don't want her finding you wandering around naked at 3:00AM." I said, staggering out of my room and over to the bathroom.

I'll admit I felt a little bad about snapping at Riley so much…but something just didn't feel right. I couldn't exactly pin-point what it was…but I didn't feel like talking to Riley or seeing him. I just wanted to go back to bed alone. I felt weird wearing his boxers and knowing that we had actually just had sex with each other. A year ago, we were just friends, hanging out, playing video games and running track together. I was completely into girls and the thought of Riley and I lying in bed together hadn't even crossed my mind for a second.

I made my way back into the bedroom, feeling half relieved. Relieved that I didn't have to pee anymore, but not relieved of the fact that I felt awkward. I crawled back into bed with my back to Riley and pulled the sheets back over me without saying a word. I felt Riley turn to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"Tired. I'm going back to sleep." I said, bluntly.

"Come on, I know you better than that. Why are you acting like this?"

"Have you ever thought that we should maybe just stay friends?" There was a long pause.

"Are you really asking this after what we just did?" He laughed.

"What we just did is the reason I'm asking." I felt like a vulnerable child right now for some reason.

"You didn't like it, did you?" He sounded upset…but I had to tell him the truth.

"It's not that I didn't like it…I did. It was just…different. It wasn't what I was used too. And the moment that…_it_ happened…I all of a sudden thought of you and I playing video games, running track and being friends. Back when I was straight and you were confused and neither of us ever thought about sleeping with each other."

"Well, actually, I can attest to that." He smiled.

"You know what I mean." He sat up and propped up his arm, resting his head in his hand.

"I don't think I do, actually. You tell me you love me, ask me to marry you, have sex with me, and then tell me you think we should stay friends? That doesn't really make a whole lot of sense to me Peter."

Aw shit. I forgot I proposed to him. I shoved my face in my hands.

"Oh my God…I asked you to marry me? I forgot about that…aw Christ." I said.

"Peter, were you drunk last night? You better have been drunk, or high or temporarily retarded or something because you asked me to marry you, I agreed and now you're regretting it. Peter, when you agreed to be in a relationship with me, you promised me you wouldn't change your mind. You said you were gay and that you were committed to me. I don't understand, are you breaking up with me, are you telling me you aren't gay, did you just not like the sex? What is it?" He sounded angry. Really angry. He had taken anger management classes and was doing better…but it could always come back. I put my hand to his face, but he slapped it away. That didn't stop me. I put it back, and he took a few deeps breaths and stared at it before cooling down some.

"Look…Riley, I do love you. More than anything. And I _am_ committed to you. It's just after the sex…I don't know. I just felt weird, and different. It's probably just because it's not what I'm used to and I never thought I'd end up doing it. And as for the proposal…alright, it's not that I don't want to marry you, I do, someday. Just not as soon as you think. Last night, I was just…really happy and I really fell in love with you more. It was just a mix of hormones and adrenaline and I felt like I would have no regrets. And I don't. I don't regret asking you to marry me at all, and I don't regret having sex with you…if I could re-live last night every night, I would." I explained. I could see a small smile playing at his lips, but he kept his gaze down and refused to make eye contact with me.

"Do you really mean that, or is everything you said bullshit?"

"Why would I ever lie to you like that? Of course everything I just said is true. I would never lie to the person I'm madly in love with." He finally looked up and smiled.

"You're madly in love with me?"

"Absolutely. How could I not be?" He leaned over and kissed me softly.

"I really love you." He said.

"I feel the same way about you." I smiled, kissing him again.

I never thought I would be this much in love at age 18. I always thought that this kind of love would happen later on in my life. But this was real, and I as loving all of it.

* * *

I came into school on Monday, happier than the day after Riley and I kissed for the first time. As I stopped at my locker to grab my English notebook, Holly J was at hers, next to mine. I usually managed to make it to my locker at times she wasn't at hers to avoid speaking to her, but I came at the wrong time. An evil-ish grin came across her face when she saw me.

"Peter." She said, watching me dig through my locker.

"Holly J." I responded, trying to avoid starting a conversation with her.

"So…I haven't seen you return to the dating scene since you and Fiona broke up. Are you _that_ hung up on her?" I didn't look at her and continued with what I was doing.

"No, I'm not hung up on her. I'm done with her. I don't care. There's just…nobody else here I'm interested in. I'm gonna hold off until college. It's only a few more months, right?" With anybody else, that would have been enough to get them off my back. But this was Holly J. And I knew she would keep digging until she found a real answer.

"Oh yeah? Because that's not what Fiona's saying." I froze. I knew Fiona had been spreading rumors about Riley and I…but anytime a rumor got to Holly J, bad things were bound to happen.

"W-what has she been saying?" I asked, slowly turning to her. She had an evil grin on and seemed relaxed…the two signs that Holly J knew something juicy.

"Nothing huge…just that you switched teams and now you and Riley Stavros are an item." I tried to laugh and pull it off as if it were a huge joke.

"Really? Where did she get that one? Riley and I are friends…we've been best friends for a while now."

"Peter, please. I can't believe I'm saying this, but you and Riley make a better couple than Declan and I do. Your un-dying love for each other was obvious the first day you met. People aren't surprised by this at all."

"But did you…did you tell anybody? Never mind, why am I even asking, of course you did." I stated. She glared at me.

"Actually, I didn't. I figured that you two could announce the wedding date yourselves." She joked. "And besides, I don't need to tell anyone. Fiona pretty much has it covered, and it's all over Chantay's blog." That happy feeling I had had when I came to school had suddenly disappeared completely.

"So you're saying everyone knows?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I would say mostly everyone." She shut her locker and was about to walk away before turning back to me. "Welcome to the gay community of Degrassi." She grinned, before walking off.

And what a nice, warm, welcoming that was.

* * *

**Now it's time to torture the characters a little bit…the fun part :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mad About You**

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: They'll be a few more chapters in this one, and then I hope to move onto writing more Riley/Zane centered fics. So if you have any interest in that, be looking for those. Also, I'm switching to Riley's POV for a portion of this chapter because…well, you'll see.**

_Peter's POV_

Well, Riley and I didn't have to worry about keeping our relationship a secret anymore. We had managed to become the new hot gossip in school…for about a week. I mean it's not like we're the only gay couple to ever walk the halls of Degrassi. There were a few other gay couples, and now Riley and I just happened to be one of them. People were mostly shocked because I had been straight and suddenly wasn't, and people were always just shocked by the prospect of Riley being gay in the first place since he was so macho.

We still got dirty looks and stares in the hallways, but it really wasn't that bad, and you got used to it. Riley had quit the football team(as much as I pleaded, I couldn't convince him to stay on), so he didn't have to deal with the crap from his teammates everyday after school.

On my way to class one day, Riley caught up to me in the hallway and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey…how you holding up?" Riley felt bad for everyone finding out about us. When we started dating, he promised me he wouldn't let what happened to him when he came out happen to me, but it was a little late for that.

"I'm fine, as always. What about you?"

"Of course I'm fine, I've been through this once already, you haven't. Is anyone bothering you or really pissing you off?" He was so protective of me…it was sweet, but it could get a little annoying.

"Not really, I mean I've been fine so far."

"Are you sure? Because if anyone's making you feel uncomfortable, let me know, I can-" I stopped Riley mid-hallway and held his arms.

"Riley, I'm _fine_. It's OK, don't worry about me."

"I just really don't want you to get hurt. I know how it feels to be messed up emotionally after coming out, and I don't think anybody should have to go through all of that."

"I'm not gonna get hurt, alright? I'm gonna be OK. And don't worry about trying to protect me, I've got it covered." He sighed and held my hand.

"Just…be careful. I love you, and the last thing I want is for you to commit suicide because of homophobes." I leaned in and pressed my lips to his.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." I assured him.

If only that were really the truth.

_Riley's POV_

I pulled into my driveway after school, and didn't move. I sat in my car for a good 5 minutes, just thinking about my life. I should be happy, right? I had a great boyfriend who I was very much in love with, my grades were finally better, I didn't have to worry about hiding who I was at school anymore and summer was coming up. On the other hand, I still had to hide Peter from my parents, I wasn't graduating and would have to watch my boyfriend graduate without me, and I wasn't playing football anymore. I had an equal balance of awesome and sucky things happening in my life right now. Christ. What fun.

I finally realized I hadn't moved from my car at all, so I got out and headed inside. I threw my bag on the floor next to the front door and made my way to the kitchen to get something to eat. My dad was in the kitchen, standing at the sink, un-moving. I slowly walked passed him to the fridge. He turned around after I passed him. He didn't even have to say anything for me to know he was angry.

"Is it true? Are you seeing that boy?" I froze. I knew exactly what he meant. He didn't have to say any more. But I played along and pretended I didn't know.

"What boy?" I asked.

"The one you brought into my house. The one you claimed to be doing "homework" with all this time?" His voice was getting louder. I'd finally had enough of him. I wasn't going to lie or make things up anymore. We both knew the truth and I was sick of hiding. I turned to him and smiled.

"You mean Peter? Yeah, I am seeing him. We've been dating for 3 months now." I stated, happily. I didn't think he'd actually do it, but he did. He turned around and slapped me across the face as hard as he could. I almost fell over, but stopped myself on the counter.

"Did you sleep with him?" He asked. I smiled and paused. He pulled me up by the front of my shirt and yelled into my face.

"DID YOU SLEEP WITH HIM?" He screamed. I almost laughed.

"I don't know if I would call it sleeping exactly…more like awesome, hot sex." I could just see the anger rising in him…and I was loving every minute of it. He punched me in the face, shoved me down into the fridge and kicked me several times in the stomach.

He got down on top of me and started repeatedly slapping me.

"I did not raise a fag! I did not raise you to become a fag! This isn't what you should be!" I finally gained the courage(and strength)to push him off of me and threw in a punch. I managed to get him pretty good in the face.

"You're a bastard! And you didn't raise me to be anything! This is who I am, I was born this way! The shitty way you raised me has nothing to do with it." I said. He came at me and got me right in the stomach, knocking me over again. He kicked me a few more times(mostly in the face…)before coming to a stop. I looked up at him, expressionless, and waited for him to say something. He finally spoke.

"You have 5 minutes. I want you out of this house for good in 5 minutes. GO!" He yelled. I painfully clambered to my feet and rushed up the stairs to my room, just as my mom was heading down. She stopped me when she saw the condition I was in.

"Riley, honey, what happened? What's going on? Were you beat up at school, what happened?" She was scared. She had a good idea of what was going on.

"Did you tell him? Did you tell him, mom, did you tell him?" I asked as frantically as possible.

"No! No, sweetie of course I didn't tell him! Why, did he…did he do this to you?" I almost started crying, but stopped myself.

"I have to pack. He wants me out of here in 5 minutes." I started up the stairs again, but my mom stopped me once again.

"Don't move. You're not going anywhere. I'm not letting him do this to you." She started down the stairs and I stopped her.

"No, mom, don't. I can't stay here. Not with him, it's not safe. I have to leave. Don't go down there, he might hit you too."

I ran up to my room and grabbed as many things as I could that would be important. One of the things I had was a picture of me, my mom and my dad when I was seven. I quickly grabbed a pair of scissors and cut my dad out of the picture, throwing him into the trash. Once I had everything I needed, I ran back downstairs, where my mom was arguing with my dad. My dad saw me come down and shoved me into the wall, hitting and kicking me again. He finally stopped when he pushed me to the door.

"My own damn son a fag. Who would've thought? You're worthless now. But who cares? You're 18 now, right? You're an adult, you can live on your own. I don't have to care about you anymore. And I don't. Just get out of here. I never wanna see your face again." I opened the door and was on my way out, when I turned around. I wasn't leaving without having the final word. I gave him the worst glare I had ever given anyone.

"I hate you. I hope your sorry ass ends up burning in hell with all the rest of you homophobic ass holes who can't even love your own damn children." And with that, I slammed the door and ran out to my car. I started it up and sped out of the driveway. I drove to the first place I knew I'd be safe. I grabbed my stuff from the backseat and ran up the stairs towards Peter's loft. I quickly banged on the door and wouldn't stop until he answered.

"Oh my God, Riley, what happened?" He asked, seeing the condition I was in. I dropped my stuff where I was standing and burst into hysterical sobs, falling into Peter's embrace.

He was perfect. He didn't ask any questions and just stood in the doorway, his arms wrapped around me, rubbing my back and whispering comforting things in my ear. When I finally calmed myself down enough, he brought me over to the couch and sat me down next to him, where he cuddled me. I rested my head on his shoulder while he stroked my hair and comforted me. I had stopped crying though, so I knew he was gonna ask questions now.

"Are you ready to talk?" He asked. I squeezed his hand and sighed.

"My dad found out. About everything. About me being gay, about me and you…I don't know how he found out, but he did. And he…he…beat me. He told me I had to leave and that he never wanted to see my face again. Now I have no place to live and…Peter, I don't know what to do." I started crying again. I vowed to myself that I would never let anyone see me like this…but I also never thought this much shit would happen to me by age 18. Peter kissed the top of my head and spoke again.

"It's OK…you have a place to live now. You can stay here. Everything's gonna be fine." He started rubbing my arm when his mom walked in. He gently moved me over so we weren't so close.

"Peter? What's going on? Riley, are you OK?" As if my boyfriend seeing me bawl my eyes out wasn't bad enough, now my principal got to see it too. Peter got up from the couch to explain to his mom what happened.

"Um, mom…Riley's dad just kicked him out because he found out he was….." He looked over at me to make sure it was ok for him to say "gay". I nodded in agreement. "He found out he was gay and now he has no place to live. Is it OK if he stays here for now?" His mom looked at the condition I was in and nodded.

"Of course he can. He can stay in your room. I'll get the inflatable mattress out." She stated, heading back to her room. Peter turned back to me and helped me up.

"Here. I'll bring you to the bedroom. You can rest in my bed. I'll get my mom to quit it with the mattress thing. I need to talk to her." I stopped crying and looked up at him.

"You mean, "the talk"?" I asked. He nodded.

"If you're gonna be living here, she needs to know. I have to come out to my mom." I smiled.

"Good for you. And thanks." I said. He just smiled back and led me into the bedroom. I lied down on his bed, and made myself comfortable. I curled up tight into a ball and relaxed. I didn't have to worry anymore. I was home now.

* * *

_Peter's POV_

I left my bedroom and started towards my mom's room. I found her digging through her closet, still looking for the air mattress. I stopped her.

"Mom, you can stop looking for the mattress." She looked up at me, confused.

"Why? Riley's still staying here, isn't he?"

"He's gonna sleep in my bed." She still looked confused, but I had a feeling she also knew what I was talking about.

"Are you sleeping on the couch? Peter, I don't get it."

"Mom…I um…I have to tell you something." She crossed her arms and wouldn't take her eyes off of me. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Mom, I'm uh…I….I…mom, I'm gay. Riley and I are dating." That didn't exactly come out the way I wanted it to. It was too rushed and…not how I wanted it to be. She nodded and smiled. She paused for a long time before sitting down on the bed.

"Aren't you gonna say something? Are you mad? Surprised?" She laughed again.

"Peter, you've ceased to surprise me at this point. Videotaping naked girls, drag racing, emancipation, meth…I've seen it all from you by this point. I knew that there'd have to be something next on the list. I guess I just never thought it would be this." I approached her and joined her on the bed.

"Well…are you mad?" Was all I could get out. She turned her head to me and smiled.

"No. Of course I'm not mad. This is who you are, and even though it is coming at a surprising time, you've found yourself. If anything, I'm proud of you, not mad."

"But I dated lots of girls before I realized I was gay, and I've always liked them up until I met Riley…what does that make me?" She rubbed my shoulder.

"A boy who's in love, Peter. You might not believe it, but love really does conquer all, regardless of who that person is and what gender they are. It doesn't matter how many girls you've dated or that you've always been straight. You're in love with Riley, and I think that's what's most important." She said. Why did moms always know everything? I turned to her and flung my arms around her, hugging her as tight as I could. She hugged back and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I love you sweetie. I can't believe that you'd ever think I'd be mad at you for being who you are."

"I love you too mom. Thanks for understanding." We pulled away from the hug and she stroked my face.

"Of course honey. Just…promise me you'll stay out of trouble from now on?" I laughed.

"Yeah…I don't think that will be a problem anymore." Definitely not. Riley was here with me now, and he'd be safe. Things would be ten times better now.

* * *

Eh, it was a little corny, but whatever. I really like the relationship that Peter and his mom have for some reason, so I really wanted to put that somewhere.


End file.
